


Liar

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Swearing, OOC characters, Other, as always, for reader, i knew very little about peter when i wrote this since it was right after civil war came out lol, so bare with me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: You're worried about your best friend since he hasn't responded to you in a week. But with a knock at your door, it seems that was resolved faster than you expected.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on May 7, 2016_
> 
> so I just saw Civil War and the feels are real. Plus, I got a message saying how it'd be great to write an imagine about Peter Parker. ALSO, I haven't actually seen much about spider man so this is totally based off the spider man from the Civil War movie. I really hope it's not that cringy but yah know, sometimes feels take over and you don't even know where writings go.

Sitting in your small apartment alone, you thought you were okay. But deep down, you were terrified and worried.

The rest of your family wasn't home, and you liked the quiet. That was, until you started hearing a bunch of running going around outside of your home, and you started to freak out.

You jumped when there was a knock at the door. You walked up slowly and looked out the peephole, only to find your best friend waiting for you to answer.

"Peter!" You yelled as you opened the door. "Where the heck were you? You've been gone for a week! Your aunt is so worried! Everyone at school has been wondering, and you don't even want to know how I've been-"

"Shh." Peter put his finger on your lips. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving; it was kind of urgent."

"Peter Parker, you have no idea how mad I am at you! God, I'm so happy you're okay." You hugged him. "Explain yourself, mister."

Peter took a deep breath. "Okay, but you have to promise to like, stay calm. Alright?"

"I have never had an ounce of chill in me." You told him.

"Guess I'll have to take my chances then." He took a deep breath. "Tony Stark came to my home to talk to me about this thing I signed up for, and he took me to this place to make sure everything was going to work." He spoke quickly.

You gave him a weird look. "Yeah, I don't believe you. Liar."

"What? Why not?" He asked.

"You haven't applied for anything recently. Plus, your aunt wouldn't have been freaking out about your absence if she knew you were with Tony Stark. Isn't he just a myth to us anyway?" You shook your head. "Tell the real truth."

"Um.." Peter said quietly. "Well, you see..."

"Oh my god, will you hurry up? Just tell her the truth already. We're going to get seen by someone." A man said.

You dropped your phone from your hands, and with the fast reflexes Peter somehow has, he managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

You gave Peter a weird look, and you basically talked with your eyes. "What? Did I make you nervous around your love?"

"We're not dating." Peter covered up quickly.

"That's what they all say, kid." _Tony Stark_ said.

"Peter, explain the hell out of yourself right now." You told him.

"Can we come inside before we get spotted? Someone's gonna hear us." A woman appeared- you recognized her as Black Widow.

"Uh...sure, it's uh, kinda small." You welcomed the three inside. Three more followed.

All of you stood around the small living room, and you looked at Peter. "Talk."

"Okay, so you know, how some people have secrets, and want to keep them from their closest friends and, uh, protection stuff, um, oh god." Peter started to ramble.

"You know the kid who flies around in a red spider suit?" Tony blurted out. "Yeah, that's the kid. I invited him to come help with a problem I'm having with half of the Avengers, and it turns out we needed a secret place to meet, so he suggested here."

You gave Peter a look with buggy eyes. "You know, I'm not even going to ask about the spider thing. That'll be a talk for us later." You told him. "I just wanna know, why the hell did the Avengers decide to take you? You're like, three."

"Wow, thanks." Peter laughed a bit.

"So, will someone answer my question?" You asked.

"It was Tony's idea." Black widow said.

"I liked the idea of holding people back with webs. Seemed like a good idea at the time." Tony shrugged. "Can we talk plan of action now?"

As the rest of the group was hiding in your family's home, you grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him into your room.

"What was that for?"

"Were you planning on telling me?" You asked. He stayed silent. "Peter."

"Not right now, or soon, no. No one knows, so, don't worry. Not even my aunt." He told you.

"How did this even happen?" You asked, after waiting a minute

Peter shrugged. "Spider incident."

"No, really?" You cocked an eyebrow and rolled your eyes. "Is this why you always cancel on hanging out? I don't know how I didn't figure this out. The fast reflexes, always canceling, hell, every few days there's a Spider-Man report on the news, at the exact time we were supposed to hang out!" You laughed at yourself.

"I've gotten pretty good at hiding it." He shrugged.

"You should have told me." You told your best friend. "It would have been so much easier than keeping it from me. I could have even helped you cover at school and from your aunt! Gosh, you can be so stupid sometimes." You said, causing Peter to laugh a bit.

"Well, you always have been the smarter one of us." He smiled. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, you doofus. You're my best friend; it's not like I can actually be mad at you for being some spider kid thing." You joked.

"You're the best." He said.

"I know." You smiled back.

"Hey, kid." There was a knock on your door. "We need to get going; tell your friend thanks for letting us hide out here. But the others are on the move, and we need to get going." A new voice rang through.

"Thanks so much." Peter smiled at you.

"Just, please don't go get yourself killed." You said, laughing a bit.

"I'll try my best not to die." He said. "But, if I don't come back..." Peter started to walk towards you. "Don't forget me." And he kissed you.

"You're not gonna die." You rolled your eyes after he moved back.

"Well, at least I'll have something to look forward to when I get back!" He said, and walked out of your room. A few seconds later, you heard some shuffling, and the door to the apartment slam shut. You smiled to yourself, happy with the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
